


Friday's Rule

by StarksDeservedBetter



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Bessie and her tits, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 19:12:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19279399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarksDeservedBetter/pseuds/StarksDeservedBetter
Summary: Friday nights in Arya's apartment are a chilled out affair. But there's one rule that she demands her roommate, Gendry, must adhere to.





	Friday's Rule

Arya took casual Fridays extremely seriously. 

There had been three rules that Arya had demanded be put in place when Gendry moved in to her apartment. One: the ‘I'm bringing someone home’ text must be sent a minimum of half an hour before arrival. Two: if you sneak someone home, don't wake the other person up with your donkey imitations while having sex. And three: No Pants Friday is a formality and shall commence at five o'clock in the evening every Friday. 

Gendry didn't even think about complaining; he thought it was going to be a chance to ogle his attractive roommate that he totally didn't have a crush on. But the first time Arya had emerged for No Pants Friday he had almost fallen off his chair. She'd walked out in a flannel shirt that almost touched the floor. The sleeves had been cut off at the elbows with what Gendry assumed was a butter knife, judging by the jagged tears in the fabric and there was no hint of a slight revealing glance. To top it all off, she had odd socks on.

“Wha’?” Arya had grunted at him while flicking through the pizza delivery brochure. Gendry was stunned for a moment before he had shaken his head.

“Nothing,” he had muttered.

“Stupid,” Arya had muttered in return. That had been there usual back and forth for the five weeks since. Gendry was content with sitting on the couch with Arya watching terrible TV and tucking into a family sized margarita pizza that sat on the couch between the two of them. He liked routine. Routine was comfortable. But there was always a part of him that looked forward to change.

  


“Oi,” Arya called out from the kitchen, “How long does it take to get your bloody pants off?”

“You're more than welcome to come in here and help,” Gendry yelled back. He heard Arya snicker loudly in reply.

“Who do you think I am? That stripper you tried to hit on that one time? What was her name? The one with the great big tits?”

“Bessie,” Gendry yelled back.

“ “Aaaaah yes Bessie, I remember you in the Uber on the way home,” Arya cried in delight. Gendry rolled his eyes and he threw his jeans across the room and opened his door. He walked outside in nothing but a blue button up shirt. “You kept slurring your words. Do you remember what you said?” 

Gendry rolled his eyes. Of course, he remembered. Arya reminded him once a week.

“Thank the gods for Bessie and her tits,” he grumbled reluctantly, “Have you chosen yet?” 

Arya looked up at him and tilted her head ever so slightly to the left.

“I think we should try this one,” she said and slid a pamphlet forward, “Decent price, and comes with a big bottle of soft drink for an extra two bucks.”

Gendry looked at the name of the restaurant. 

“Acorn Hill Pizzeria,” he noted, “Are we going to fight over what type of soft drink we're getting?”

“We don't fight,” Arya said, “You just say something stupid and I prove you wrong.” 

Gendry laid down the pamphlet and looked at her. 

“I don't say stupid things,” he said defensively.

“See?” Arya pointed out with glee. She hopped down off the chair and tugged Gendry's shirt that she was wearing downward. “You said this was big on you?” 

Gendry tried to hide his smirk as he noted how the shirt came halfway down Arya’s quads. 

“What did you expect, a dress?” Gendry teased. Arya just rolled her eyes at him and tugged up one of her socks up her shin that were adorned with wolves.

“Just pick a damn drink and place the order,” she grumbled. 

Gendry watched her pull up the other sock, that had stags encircled around the fabric, before she pulled her hair into a messy bun, “We’re going to miss the start of  Speaking with Olenna. I don't want to miss the recap of last week.” 

Gendry sighed as she skipped away toward the television.

“Arya you watched last week’s episode last week,” he pointed out.

“So?” Arya asked. Gendry let out a breath through his nose, then he unlocked his phone and opened Uber Eats.

  


The empty pizza box sat on the coffee table tonight instead of between them where Arya was wriggling her toes back and forth, clearly amused with how the wolves and the stags moved whenever she moved her feet.

“Do you think people find this weird?” Gendry asked suddenly, “What we do on a Friday night that is.”

“Do you think I care what people think?” Arya asked in response.

“Not unless you're their family, no,” Gendry answered, “What if Jon told you No Pants Friday with your roommate was weird?” 

Arya turned her head to look at Gendry and fixed him with a long, incredulous stare.

“ “I'd punch him and tell him to mind his own business,” Arya responded, “Why? Do you care if other people think it's weird?”

“I don't,” Gendry said, but he had always thought he'd be doing this sort of thing with a girlfriend, not a roommate. Arya turned her head away from Gendry and went back to watching the strange Essosi movie that was playing. He tuned into it as well, not even noticing Arya shuffle closer until she laid her head on his shoulder. Gendry glanced down at her, noticed she wasn't looking at him, then he looked back to the television.

“I like this shirt,” Arya said, finally breaking the silence.

“You're not keeping it,” Gendry grumbled.

“Watch me,” Arya retorted. He sighed and slumped back into the sofa.

“Fine. Keep it,” he said.

“I will,” Arya announced gleefully, “It smells like you the most.” 

Gendry didn't acknowledge the comment at first, he just went back to watching the television, but it wasn’t long until Arya’s words rang in his ears, over and ove r. He didn't say anything in response, he just sat there with a smile on his face, knowing that Arya picked out what shirt she wore each Friday based on which one smelled like him the most. Maybe one day he'd ask her for a pair of those stag and wolf socks, so he could match with her. 

But that might take Casual Fridays to a whole new level.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my little chickadees. I have a multi chapter modern Gendrya fic coming when I stop procrastinating and actually do some work.  
> Credit goes to the-wolfofstormsend on Tumblr for the prompt (I saw it on Instagram under the #gendrya tag)  
> Also thank you again to my betas, for without you this would be illegible. Thank you to everyone who gives me ideas and tolerates my annoying ideas. And thank you to the readers for supporting my love for these two stubborn idiots <3


End file.
